marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuriko Oyama
Yuriko Oyama, also known as Lady Deathstrike, was a mutant in the employ of Colonel William Stryker. Biography ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Yuriko Oyama was bonded to the metal adamantium and her beaten body was put in the same cell as Kurt Wagner. While Kurt was comforting her, she started writhing in pain as her claws start to come out. He called for help and some of the men that were holding them prisoner came into the cell, wondering why her claws were not removed and instead coated with adamantium. Later on, she is resting and looking better with her hair starting to grow. Kurt tells her that they will get out somehow. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine When Stryker was told about the Adamantium being rejected by Sabretooth, Stryker said that it was fine because they already had a new successful candidate. X2: X-Men United She became Colonel William Stryker's assistant after he used the Mind Control Serum on her. She was also involved in the same government program as Wolverine, giving her adamantium claws that extend from the tip of her fingernails, instead of from her knuckles. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor X. While Stryker was interrogating Professor X, the effects of the serum wore off and Stryker demonstrated on her how he controls mutants to Professor X. Wolverine defeated her in a fight by impaling her with a fluid adamantium injection and leaving her presumed dead (but actually unconscious and severely wounded) in the water tank in the laboratory where Wolverine got his Adamantium claws; the Adamantium metal inside her solidified and preserved her unconscious form inside the water tank. When she was impaled by Wolverine, she broke free of Stryker's control, but there was now nothing she could do to save herself. The adamantium leaked from her eyes, nose and ears and she fell backwards into the tank with a thud as the metal hardened in her body. Character traits Yuriko Oyama was an incredibly skilled martial artist, disposing of a great agility and a deep knowledge of combat. She was also incredibly strong, able to throw Wolverine across a room and similarly leap such distances herself. She possesses a healing factor equal to Wolverine's. William Stryker gave her retractable adamantium claws, presumably along with an adamantium skeleton, with one sprouting from the tip of each finger. She possesses a healing factor equal to Wolverine's. However, it is unclear exactly what her mutation was, as Stryker's dialogue suggests her ability to heal was what makes Wolverine no longer "unique". That and her altered eyes appear to be the only natural mutations she had, as it was strongly implied in the film that her claws are entirely artificial. She shows a cold and calm character, but she was later revealed to be under Stryker's mental control, so her real personality remains unknown. Powers and Abilities As a result of weapons X procedures and serum Lady Deathstrike permanently gained the following powers and abilities. Powers *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Lady Deathstrike possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows her to instantly and automatically regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of her body, cellular and molecular structure far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. She can regenerate any organ and limbs such as missing eyes, heart, brain, arm and large portions of flesh. Her "healing factor", greater than that of Wolverine's. She is immune to age and illness, as well as can resurrect from any death every time within several minutes. Further experimentation's with Weapon X, caused her "tissue regrowth" to be even further accelerated. She completely healed from extensive physical trauma from Wolverine, within a few seconds. She is completely immortal and indestructible. *'Superhuman Immunity:' Lady Deathstrike is immune to all poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, viruses, parasites, psychic, imperfections, and other harmful foreign substances. She is remorseless. *'Immortality:' Lady Deathstrike is unable to age, die, rot, get sick, she is self-sustained. Always stays in perfect condition. *'Superhuman Strength:' Lady Deathstrike was able to easily toss Wolverine across the room with tremendous force. Her healing grants her; fair flawless/smooth-skin, beautiful/silky black hair with natural blonde highlights, lean/well-toned muscles/body shape, and a perfect golden-proportioned body. She is tall, physically fit, muscular, and "well-endowed." Her superhuman; strength, attractiveness and health doesn't degrade, or wither regardless of calories intake, lifestyle, or time. Despite her adamantium musculoskeletal system she weighs about 180 lbs and is flexible. *'Superhuman Speed:' Lady Deathstrike is able to pull off acrobatic maneuvers in high-speeds, beyond the human limits. She is able to easily run over 60 mph, and move faster than the eye can see, her reflexes are just as fast. *'Superhuman Senses:' Lady Deathstrike's senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. She can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even retaining this perfect clarity in total darkness, she can detect sounds that normal humans can't, she is capable of tracking people through scent alone. She can automatically detect and dodge danger from any direction. *'Adamantium Body:' Lady Deathstrike's flawless nonmagnetic adamantium musculoskeletal system makes her indestructible. The adamantium does not inhibit any of the biological processes and capabilities of the body, the adamanitum instead acts like a biological component, regenerating as her body does. She is impervious to pain and harm. *'Retractable Bone Claws:' Lady Deathstrike possesses retractable adamantium nails/claws on the fingers that could cut through anything. She has control over the length of his nails, able them appear like normal nails or claws. *'Eidetic Memory:' Lady Deathstrike had total recall and permanently remembers and can instantly recall everything she has read, seen or heard perfectly, without trouble or pause for thought, Her brain has unlimited storage and processing capacity. She can duplicate and master any physical act, and/or skills after seeing it done once. *'Accelerated Perception:' Lady Deathstrike's mind and instincts processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner possible. She can intuitively find any solutions to any problems that he faces, using logical and illogical sense and strategies. This allows her to immediately intuit the best way to engage in any tactical problem, situation, etc. She spontaneously feels how events are going to unfold and knows what the best course of action is, she automatically makes the right decision in any situation, allowing her to survive and overcome any challenge with minimal damage. *'Adaptation:' Lady Deathstrike had super advanced surviving ability, that automatically adapts and modifies her mind and body to survive in any different environments, conditions, situations, enemies normally deadly for other lifeforms. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Lady Deathstrike possesses limitless physical energy, libido, stamina, vitality, willpower and will to live. *'Superhuman Agility:' Lady Deathstrike is extraordinarily limber, her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human, she is able use her digits, limbs, etc at incredible speed and precision allowing her to perform any task quickly and flawlessly. She can manipulate her vocal cords, allowing her to make any sound, tone or voice. *'Empathy:' Lady Deathstrike can instinctively sense, communicate with, influence and control other beings. This is done with the subtle physical manipulation of the emotional state, hormones, and sensory perceptions of other beings. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Lady Deathstrike is a master of Japanese Martial Artistic Styles and has far ore experience in combat than Wolverine, who has had extensive martial arts training for nearly two centuries. Relationships *William Stryker - Boss through mind control and enemy. *X-Men **Wolverine - Enemy. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies. **Mystique - Enemy. Behind the scenes *Bryan Singer decided to add Deathstrike to the original script, wanting "another kickass mutant". *Kelly Hu only had one line in the film. *Kelly Hu wanted to reprise her role in ''X-Men: The Last Stand, indicating the she survived the fluid adamantium injection by Wolverine, but after Bryan Singer was not on the project anymore, she was not on the project anymore either. *The title of "Lady" was not used in her name. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 **Original timeline (1 film) ***''X2: X-Men United'' (First appearance) - Kelly Hu **Original timeline (2 comics) ***''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler'' ***''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' (Indirect mention only) **Original timeline (1 game) ***''X-Men: The Official Game'' - Vayn Pham Trivia *She wears a grey suit in the film for a period (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *In the previous versions of the script, Deathstrike's role was thought, first, for Sabretooth, and next for Anne Reynolds. *In the comics, she's not a mutant, but a cyborg, who modified her body in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. *In the official videogame, she's revealed to be an agent of HYDRA and a disciple of the Silver Samurai. This is probably not in canon with the films. Gallery ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler'' X2 nightcrawler p24.jpg X2 nightcrawler p28.jpg X2_nightcrawler_p39 (1).jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' LadyDeathstrike2-X2.jpg|Lady Deathstrike wielding a tranquilizer gun Deathstrike1-X2.png|Deathstrikes was extremely nimble Deathstrike2-X2.png|Yuriko looks dazed as the mind control serum wears off LadyDeathStrikeSmirk-X2.png|Stryker leaves Deathstrike to finish off Wolverine YurikoWickedNails-X2.png|Lady Deathstrike revealing her adamantium claws LadyDeathstrike1-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrike3-X2.jpg Yuriko_Oyama_(Earth-10005)_0005.jpg|Deathstrike prepares to attack. 173913__xbor_l.jpg|Lady Deathstrike fighting Wolverine. Deathstrike3-X2.png|Deathstrike facial wounds from Wolverine's claws Deathstrike4-X2.png|Deathstrike's face healed moments later Deathstrike5-X2.png|Yuriko dies due to the Adamantium overdose. Promotional LadyDeathstrikePromo2-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo3-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo4-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo5-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo6-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo7-X2.jpg LadyDeathstrikePromo8-X2.jpg 1.jpg|Promotional movie poster. ''X-Men: The Official Game'' x-men-20060324031947001-001.jpg|Lady Deathstrike Profile Category:X-Men characters Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Asian-Americans Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased